


Ribbet

by Fanwizz01



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Onesies, Smutish, frog fetish, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwizz01/pseuds/Fanwizz01
Summary: I took this as a request. I seemed to have broke a few people with my frog fic but oh well!!Smut ensured.For ThirstyThasminThot





	Ribbet

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, carrying a plastic bag that contained a green material. “Yaz? Yaz are you here?” She walked up to the console, beaming when she saw the human beauty. 

“Doctor! Hey. I was just about to go out and find you.” Tilting her head, she eyed the bag. “Whatcha got there?”

Grinning, the Doctor bounced over to her, dropping the bag in Yaz’s lap. “I got us something. You know, for the bedroom.” Raising her eyebrow, Yaz tentatively picked up the green mass. “Is this...what I think it is?” 

Jumping in excitement, Thirteen clapped her hands. “Yes! Two perfectly comfy frog onesies! Do you like it?” 

Yaz pulled out one of the onesies and held it to her chest. “I mean I guess. Looks and feels comfortable.” Yaz shrugged while the Doctor just beamed. 

“Brilliant! Come on! Let’s go and try them on.” She grabbed Yaz’s hand and dragged her to her own bedroom. Once inside, the Doctor quickly removed her clothes and putting on the frog onesie, leaving Yaz a blushing mess. 

“Come on! Don’t be shy now.” Yaz hesitated but put on the onesie. 

The Doctor stared at her in awe. “You look absolutely amazing Yaz.” Clearing her throat, Yaz looked and the Doctor and gave a soft smile. “Yeah, you do too, Doctor.”

Darkened eyes stared at Yaz. “You look absolutely ravishing. Ribbet.” Yaz snorted as she watched the Doctor crouch. “What are you doing?”

“Ribbet.” The Doctor jumped like a frog closer to Yaz. “Come on Yaz, play the part. Ribbet.” The Doctor’s voice had gotten deeper with lust as she leaped closer to Yaz. 

“Um...Ribbet?” Yaz moved back as the Doctor moved closer, causing her to fall back onto the bed. Before she could get back up, the Doctor had jumped on top of her. “Ribbet.” Yaz put her hands on the Doctor’s hips to keep her steady. 

“Oh God. Um....Ribbet.” Thirteen moved in quickly, kissing Yaz lustfully. “You’re so beautiful Yaz.” Moving her mouth to the Yaz’s neck, she gently but down, causing Yaz to groan. “That’s it my little frog.” 

Yaz moved her hands from the Doctor’s hips to the space between her thighs, pressing hard against the Doctor’s clit through the fabric. “Oh Ribbet yes!” The Doctor moaned, pushing her knee against Yasmin’s core. 

Both grinded against each other for the friction, each bringing the other closer the their climax. The Doctor brought Yaz into a hard kiss, moving her tongue into the younger woman’s mouth as she felt herself climax. Both woman cried out as they shuddered against each other. 

Breathing heavily, the Doctor moved to cuddle into Yaz’s side. “That was brilliant!” 

Yaz chuckled softly. “Yeah, you could say that. Though I wish I knew you had a frog fetish sooner. I’d have bought this onesie a long time ago.” Grinning, the Doctor kissed the darker skinned girl’s cheek. 

“Well we have all the time in the universe now.” Pulling the covers over them both, Thirteen snuggled Yaz. “I really do love you Yaz.”

Yaz pulled the Doctor closer and smiled, content. “I love you too, Doctor.”


End file.
